User talk:SirFoggy
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:BLTPS Ammo Tub.jpg page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 16:20, November 22, 2015 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Variant Links To make variants link visible you should use "|variants link = yes". "On" isn't working. Regards NDX (talk) E-Gun parts response I don't believe I am wrong. The reason the gun parts say Maliwan is because they are fixed for that weapon and are referring to the manufacturer. You can tell because all of the weapon parts also state E-Gun in their name, which prevents the weapon from spawning with anything other than those specifically stated parts. That way the gun's unique paint job isn't skewed thanks to it only coming in a set number of parts. It's the same thing with the Firestarta. Speaking of the Firestarta, that page as well as the ZX-1 also state that those weapons have fixed parts, in fact it also specifies that they are Dahl, and yet several of the parts are the same as this gun, but you say they are Maliwan. One of the pages is wrong, and it isn't the Firestarta page nor the ZX-1. Another way of telling the manufacturer parts is by the structural design of the parts. Here is a comparison of the parts in question: STOCK (back of gun) This is Tediore. You can tell by the blocky design of the stock and compare it to other Tediore weapons, especially the Tediore shotgun stock shown here: This stock is Hyperion. You can tell by the angular design of the stock, with a similar look to Hyperion sniper and SMG stocks. THIS is the Maliwan stock. Notice the curved design especially at the trigger. It is very similar to Maliwan SMG stocks, as seen below: This is the Dahl stock. Distinguishable by the ergonomic design, the stock is similar to Dahl sniper stocks, especially around the trigger: GRIP (where your left hand is when wielding the weapon) This is Hyperion. Again, notice the angular design. This is Dahl. The ergonomic grip should give it away. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Ol%27_Rosie The image on this page shows the Maliwan grip. You can tell by the curved grip. That leaves Tediore, which can be seen in the image at the top of this page: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Splitter The blocky angular design gives it away. Barrel Even though this weapon fires like a beam laser, the barrel is Dahl, which is usually the blaster laser. It even says on the blaster page that it is manufactured by Dahl: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Blaster_(laser) CONCLUSION As I have just demonstrated, the only part of this laser that is Maliwan is the body, and all of my information was gathered from this sole website. I recommend that someone finish off this following page in order to help other people identify weapon parts by manufacturer (Borderlands 2 and the Pre-sequel): http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Gun_Component_Charts Thanks Axlerate (talk) 15:40, October 25, 2016 (UTC) : I understand all that perfectly well, there was no need for all the supporting "evidence". Trick is that not everything is what it seems to be. Let me try to explain using two unique pistols, Fibber and Globber, as examples. Both of those are Hyperion made and are using Bandit (Fibber) and Dahl (Globber) barrels. Not only they look like Bandit and Dahl barrels but weapon files support that with entries: : GD_Cork_Weap_Pistol.Barrel.Pistol_Barrel_Bandit_Fibber_3 : and : GD_Cork_Weap_Pistol.Barrel.Pistol_Barrel_Dahl_Globber : This, however is not the case with E-Gun as the corresponding weapon file entry shows: : GD_Cork_Weap_Lasers.Barrel.Laser_Barrel_Maliwan_Egun : Same goes for the grip and stock. So no matter what it may look like, it is Maliwan. If it was of any other make, weapon file would say so. : Another thing is that I've seen on here and some other forums a lot of quite heated debates going on about the facts provided. For the most part, if a clame can't be backed up by a reliable source (ie game developer, etc) then it's nothing more than a speculation. This is exactly the case with this weapon. Everyone keeps saying it has a Dahl barrel or a grip or whatnot but that's nothing more than a speculation based on the visuals. It could be just me but if the actual weapon file reads Maliwan for a certain part then it has to be Maliwan no matter what it looks like. : Cheers. : SirFoggy (talk) 22:27, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Perhaps I am overthinking this. It could be possible that the E-GUN was originally going to be made of purely Maliwan parts, but during the game's development, the designers decided to change the parts to Dahl barrel and stock and Tediore grip (at least visually) but left the part names as Maliwan in the code and forgot to change them. Maybe it is worth mentioning on the wiki page that even though the parts on the weapon are visually NOT Maliwan, the game's code says that they ARE Maliwan. :: Regards ::--Axlerate (talk) 11:22, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Screenshots crop Hello. Your screenshots are good, but why you don't crop them, to fit infobox' look? MtMB (talk) 06:30, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Shields Please categorise images of shields in Category:Images of shields. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:54, November 7, 2016 (UTC)